<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by BlueTeaParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623759">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty'>BlueTeaParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming, bottom!paz, slight D/s undertones, top!din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that Paz really hated about his size, was the assumption that he was an absolute top and dominant in bed. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed fucking just as much as anyone, but he hated that few ever thought to ask him his preferences. Din was one of those few, absolutely delighted when Paz had asked to be fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a woeful lack of Paz bottoming for Din in this fandom. I seek to rectify this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things that Paz really hated about his size, was the assumption that he was an absolute top and dominant in bed. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed fucking just as much as anyone, but he hated that few ever thought to ask him his preferences. Din was one of those few, absolutely delighted when Paz had asked to be fucked.</p><p>It had been far too long since the last time they’d had the time or the privacy to truly enjoy each other’s bodies. Rough and fast handjobs just didn’t feel the same, and they had lacked the intimacy both had come to crave. Tonight, they had the time, and they weren’t going to waste it.</p><p>Din found that he very much adored Paz’s ass. Muscled and toned and just fucking <i>perfect</i>.  His hand slid down his lover’s backside, gripping those firm muscles. “How do you want to do this?” Din murmured.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” Paz growled, “Need you to fuck me.”</p><p>Din couldn’t help but grin. He loved it when his husband asked to get fucked. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed, and then spread that gorgeous ass of yours Paz. I want a good view.”</p><p>Paz moaned a little, his cock jumping at the authoritative tone. Walking to the bed, he knelt on it, displaying himself to the other man. Resting his head on the bed, he spread his legs and reached around to curve his hands around his ass, tugging them apart to expose his hole to the room. His own sizable cock hung directly down, giving his husband a perfect view of his growing arousal.</p><p>“Yes, exactly like that. Now hold yourself open. Don’t let go until I tell you to.”</p><p>Paz’s face heated slightly. He felt like a cheap whore in this position, but the delight and arousal in Din’s voice made his cock throb.</p><p>The dollop of cold lube that lands directly on his slightly opened hole makes him flinch slightly, but groaned as Din stroked one of his fingers around the tight ring of muscle. It felt like forever, but finally, one lubed finger started to steadily push inside him. Paz’s hands tightened on his ass, groaning as Din somehow managed to hit his prostate on the first push.</p><p>He grunted as another finger slid in beside the first. It went in easily, despite Din’s thick fingers; he’s played with himself enough lately, thinking of his husband when he was gone. Paz pushed back eagerly and Din fingerfucked him, spreading his hole in preparation for that gloriously thick cock.</p><p>The fingers left him and Paz couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, as he was left empty. Din chuckled, and then something much larger than two fingers rubbed against the sensitive tissue. Paz moaned louder, his hands still gripping his ass and pushed himself against the waiting cock but Din refused to let him be penetrated just yet. His husband’s hand rested on his lower back, firmly keeping him in place.</p><p>“Mmmm, are you ready Paz?” The cockhead continued to tease him, and all he wanted, was to have something inside of him, but his husband held him down too efficiently. Paz was at his complete mercy, not a feeling he had all too often.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>“Why arean’t you fucking me already?” he growled.</p><p>A dull pressure against his asshole was Paz’s answer, that sublime dick pushed insistently until the muscle yielded, and the tip spread him open. Paz tossed his head back in a silent moan, enjoying the stretch.</p><p>Din was so slow as he slid deep inside. The discomfort that would come tomorrow was totally, fucking worth it to feel his husband inside of him once more. There was a slight pain as he adjusted to being stretched, though it was pleasurable enough. He knew how to relax himself, taking Din's cock in deep, the burning easing as he adjusted to the considerable girth being pushed up inside of him. Paz’s arms and shoulders were aching slightly from the enforced position. He panted into the pillow, moaning loudly and whimpering his pleasure for his husband. The bounty hunter did like hearing his voice.</p><p>Fuck, but he’s missed this, the feeling of being full, of being taken by the man he loved.</p><p>“Mmmmm, that’s right, you’re so fucking good Paz. Take me so fucking well,” Din groaned into Paz’s ear. “Keep those fucking hands there.”</p><p>His husband slid himself in slowly, knowing it had been some time for him. Soon enough though, he was balls-deep, his entire shaft engulfed by Paz’s ass. The heavy infantryman’s hands trembled as he dutifully held himself open, the sight making Din moan with pleasure. When his balls met Paz’s ass, Din reached forward to rub down Paz’s back, helping to distract him and relax that vice-like grip on his dick.</p><p>“You can relax those hands now.”</p><p>Paz nodded, breathing deeply and willed himself to relax completely around the intrusion. Din held himself steady, soft kisses placed on his shoulders that belied the intense stretch inside of him.</p><p>Finally, Paz moaned, “Fuck me,” and Din slowly withdrew before rocking back into him.</p><p>“Ah fuck, yeh!” Paz panted, unable to keep the low groan contained at the delicious friction inside of him. He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips, enjoying himself. “Waited so long for this.”</p><p>Din set up a rhythm, thrusting repeatedly against the larger man’s perfect rear happily. He loved watching Paz’s well-stretched asshole taking his shaft with no problems.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so good around my dick…” He could practically hear the smirk on Din’s face.</p><p>Then, the bounty hunter began to fuck him hard, using the power in his thighs and arms as he mounted the heavy infantryman completely and just about drilled him into the damn mattress. Paz’s entire world narrowed down to the feeling of his husband’s cock deep inside his ass. Any remark he could have made in return, was beaten out of him by the constant slide and friction as Din thrust deep inside his body. Below him, his hard cock bounced wildly, as his husband quickly established a rhythm.</p><p>“Fucking love watching my cock disappear inside your ass Paz,” Din moaned. “You love it too, don’t you? You love my big dick deep inside your fucking ass?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck, yes!”</p><p>Din couldn’t help himself, he spanked one cheek hard, delighting in the imprint that he left. Paz groaned from the sudden stinging pain. The bounty hunter evened it up by spanking his other cheek. It caused Paz to clench down hard on the dick invading him, making both the men groan.<br/>
The smaller Mandalorian clenched his fist into Paz’s hair, pulling his head backwards, and hissed into his ear, “Tell me you love it. Tell me what it feels like to have this fucking cock so deep inside you.”</p><p>Paz moaned deeply; Din was fucking his ass at just the right angle for him to come without touching himself. Each slick slide inside of him pressed deliciously against his prostate, making his cock jump beneath him.</p><p>“Mmmm, you take me so fucking well.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, please Din! Fuck me hard! Fuck my ass!”</p><p>The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, both men moaning their pleasure aloud, not caring who heard what.</p><p>“Fuck, Din, Din, Din,” Paz was chanting as he sought his climax, “Yeh, just there, fuck, you fuck me so good. Love your fucking cock.”</p><p>“Yeh that’s it, gonna fuck you senseless until you fucking scream,” and with the next snap of his hips, Din grasped his cock, fisting it roughly.</p><p>The final stimulation was too much, Paz shuddering through his climax wordlessly, mouth hanging open with overwhelming delight. The sight of Paz losing his control, the <i>feeling</i> of him losing control was just too much, and Din exploded into climax himself.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you, I love you so fucking much, Paz!” With a slight scream, Din pressed in hard for a final time, spilling himself deep within his husband.</p><p>Together, they breathed as one, letting their bodies gradually calm. Paz reached behind himself, hand questing for his husband’s, smiling as Din grasped it firmly. Pulling Din down, the other man rested on Paz’s back, the intimacy exactly what the both of them craved.</p><p>Pressing a kiss against the broad exposed shoulder, Din gently pulled his softening cock out of Paz’s ass. The larger man couldn’t help the whimper at the slight stinging sensation of his well-used ass. A slight discomfort was fucking worth it though.</p><p>“You’re gaping cyare.”</p><p>Paz moaned, slightly mortified. He knew however, that Din tended to fixate on his ass whenever he asked for a good fucking, the smaller man loving the sight of a nicely stretched hole oozing warm cum.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Din leant forward to press his lips against his husband’s rear, enjoying the sounds that the larger man was making. His hands spread Paz’s cheeks apart while he captured a drop of cum with his tongue that had rolled down to his balls. He traced the path it took back up and began lapping at the mess he'd made of his husband. He licked the sensitive rim clean before pushing his tongue inside.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Din!”</p><p>Paz squirmed on that sinful tongue, the stimulation both too much and not enough. He knew from experience though, that Din wouldn’t want to stop until he’d had his fill.</p><p>Finally, the reddened rim is clean, and Din was satisfied. Wiggling his way up the bed, he laid across Paz, throwing his arm around him. They lay together on Paz’s bed, limbs entwined and ignoring the sweat that glistened on their skin.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re home.”</p><p>“Me too cyare. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>If you want to talk The Mandalorian, come join our <a href="https://discord.gg/R4sMUjB">discord server</a> which is full of friendly, open-minded peeps!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>